Bound Together
by ammune321
Summary: "The reason he was disappointed and a little scared was because the baby was surely affected by the hidden Puell Peur (I think this means girl boy in latin but feel free to correct me.) curse." Complicated at first. SS/JP, HP/DM, TN/NL: main parrings. mom/son relationship for HP and SS. LP and JP alive, no hollow night, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. :) enjoy! M for safety.


**Authors note: **Hope you enjoy the story! And i don't support child marriage, just so you know, i just thought that it seemed fitting for the story and no they won't be having sex until like they are 16 or something. There will be kissing but not intense that could possibly lead to sex kissing, thanks.

**Don't own harry potter and non-profitable**

"WAA!" cried the new malfoy heir for the first time. "Let me see him" said Lucius Malfoy as he pushed the house-elves out of his way. He gasped as he saw the baby, who was covered with a black blanket with engraved dragons, showing only his head. He was perfect in every sense of the word with white blond hair that was surely only possible in fairytales and shocking silver eyes that looked like it could see through everyone yet still be soft and kind. Yet the gasp was not one of surprise and pride but more of disappointment and little bit of fear. Lucius Malfoy could have possibly never seen a more feminine baby with such rich blond hair and fair skin that could be said to be soft without even feeling it.

The baby seemed so female that Lucius was sure that the midwife had lied to him about the baby's gender but the crib gave it away as it was the malfoy family crib for boys not girls. Most babies were hard to differentiate between genders but Lucius was looking at the baby so closely that the house-elves began to worry that the baby would be petrified of Lucius.

The reason he was disappointed and a little scared was because the baby was surely affected by the hidden Puell Peur (I think this means girl boy in latin but feel free to correct me.) curse. This curse was a mystery of magic and it was cast on the future generations of the malfoy blood line by Layla de Malfoy to make sure that the the line is continued. It basically made the person affected by the curse marry at the age of eleven, age didn't matter at Layla's time, to a person of his/her parent's choosing and be able to make heirs by the age of 21. But as the bloodline continued the course began to develop a mind of its own and only started to appear in the blood of some few chosen's and sometimes even picked the man or women they would marry. The child was usually the sub of the relationship (except for a few cases here and there) and in the case that the child is a male, unlike normal wizard who had to take potions or spells, he could give birth naturally but the downside would be that usually the male often acted and looked like girls being affected by magic's mysterious ways.

To make matters worse Lucius had always wanted a full boy considering the fact that these spells were looked down upon by even the oldest families saying that it will spoil the bloodlines by its mate choosing habits AND the dark lord had demanded that he be the child's husband considering the fact that the children of those affected always seemed to be much more powerful than its peers. But the fates has decided against it as Lucius had went to a seer and the seer had told him that the baby's intended was not the dark lord. The Proud Malfoy refused to believe that his trust system with the dark lord could fall apart just because of a child and so he started to devise a plan that would fail before it even started because Narcissa Malfoy had seen right through the evil glint in his eyes.

**Harry Potter**

"Waa" cried Harry Potter, much softer than Draco's. Lily and James Potter looked at both their newborn children with the utmost pride and joy, and started planning their futures. Noel Potter had red hair just like Lily and hazel eyes just as his father. He was the perfect split between his father and mother while Harry was the perfect replica of father and some of the evan blood mixed together. He had wild unruly hair like his dad and the green eyes that he inherited from his mother's side. He obviously had potter nose and the evan cheeks and there was even hints of the Nott family and the Blacks so instead of looking like James and Lily Potter's son, he more looked like James Potter and a bunch of pureblood family mixed together with tiny hints of the Evan bloodline.

'That might be the reason.' guessed James as he started noticing the differences between Lily and Harry. Lily had instantly taken a maternal attachment to Noel while she hadn't even looked at Harry and his aunt hadn't either made it better by telling Lily that Harry's eyes were so much better and richer than Lily's and how she should be proud to have her as a son, stupid muggle prejudice. And now Lily even refused to breastfeed Harry leaving James in a confusing dilemma.

'Snape. Snape could help.' remembered James. Just before Hogwart ended James had done a prank on Snape that involved sleeping together for one night at a certain Slytherin party. He never got to the other part of the prank which was to spread the video viral of him being fucked as Snape had suddenly told him that he was pregnant because one of the side effects of a medicine that Pomfrey gave him was fertility. Unfortunately the baby didn't survive as Sev-I mean-Snape had to slip from one of the moving stairs. "Uhhh" sighed James as he sadly remembered how Snape had cried for weeks after that even though James was sure he hated the baby because of who his father. The only good result from that was that Snape had surprisingly become more feminine and dare he say pretty with his nose growing to a normal size and face and body more seelk.

"Yes" said James determined. This could be a chance for both Harry and Snape to find happiness as he remembered that Snape still had his mother's milk since the only way to get rid of it was to breastfeed and he hadn't gotten a chance to do that . But before he did that he decided to give Lily a few more days to prove herself before rushing to a decision.

**Severus Snape**

Knock! Knock! Severus Snape elegantly turned his head from his book to the offending sound. 'Damn and that was such a good part.' thought Severus as he started toward the door. "Hel-, wait what are you doing here?" shouted Severus as he saw who was at his door. Standing there was James Potter himself and apparently with a little bundle held close to his chest.

"Wait don't shut the door" cried James with obvious panic in his voice. "Alright I won't but please do tell me why the hell you are here?" "I am sorry to open up new wounds but please do me a favour." pleaded James. Severus took a long sigh and said "Alright but first tell me what the favour is." "Well I know you still have your um milk from the pregnancy so I was hoping you would breastfeed him" sputtered James as he held up the bundle he was carrying. Severus looked down and saw the most perfect kid he had ever laid eyes on. He had the potter trademark hair and two pairs of forest green with emerald in the middle eyes that could surely outshone his mother's plain green eyes.

As he finally registered what James had asked his mind went on rampage. He could not believe that James Potter had asked him to breastfeed his baby. His face turned as red as a weasleys hair and it also didn't go amiss by James. "Hey, you alright there?" asked James sounding shockingly concerned. At that Severus snorted 'Yeah right like he would ever be worried about him.' before he blanked out.


End file.
